


"No matter how old we are!"

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Friendship, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio and Sean get back to an old habit because Antonio still hates thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No matter how old we are!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads!  
> I´m back with another GP2 fic because I felt like it, I´m still not happy with the way I write but i hope it gets better!  
> Have fun! :)

A loud noise woke Sean in the middle of the night. Slightly disoriented he grabbed his phone to look what time it was and growled when he sees it was nearly two in the morning. With a slight huff he let himself fall back into bed, closing his eyes, but before he could drift back off to sleep the noise of a loud thunder made him jolt awake again. Realising what woke him up in the first place he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. 

After getting up and making his way to the window he saw lightning striking the sky and another growl of thunder was audible. Looking at the thunder and lightning outside his thoughts wandered to the Italian in the room beside his. He knew how much Antonio hated thunderstorms.

When they were younger and racing together, living in the same hotel rooms for weeks at a stretch, Antonio used to lie under the covers of his bed, rolled up in a ball, knees drawn to his chest and shaking while there were lightning and thunder raging outside until Sean slid under the cover with him and wrapped his arms around him. He would stay there until the storm was over and just hold on to Antonio, combing his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair and trying to calm him. 

But that was years away now. They stopped doing it as they grew older and gained a little more distance again, not to get confused, they were still close but not as close as they used to be back then. 

Despite that spark of distance they decided to move in together in a flat in London as their racing careers picked up. That was a few months ago and living together brought them back a lot closer again but it was still not the same.

Hearing an especially loud thunder Sean started worrying about Antonio again. He didn´t really know if Antonio was still afraid of the thunder and lightning or if it faded with him growing up. Due to that unknown aspect he was conflicted if he should just go back to bed and search for a few more hours of sleep or if he should go looking for Antonio.

After a few minutes, as the thunderstorm showed no intention to stop, Sean finally picked up the courage to open the door as quietly as possible and slippd into the hallway. Padding along the wall in the dark he reached Antonio´s door and slowly opened it to get a look into the Italian´s room. He didn´t really know what he expected to see but he felt a slight disappointment as he saw that apparently the older one was fast asleep in his bed.

Quietly, Sean tried to turn around and was just about to close the door again as he saw the slight movement under the cover of the bed of his best friend. Stilling he took one deep breath before he spoke. “Antonio? You awake?”, slowly he stepped into the room and closing the door he moved into Antonio´s direction cautiously. Waiting for an answer Sean was standing awkwardly beside the Italian´s bed and as he didn´t get one, he lifted up the cover and slid under the cover, putting his long arms around the slightly smaller driver.

In this moment he heard Antonio let out a breath as if he was holding his breath until now before he started to speak to him again. “I know you´re awake, Tonio. I can hear you breathing!”, carefully deciding on his words he started rubbing small circles on Antonio´s hip. Sighing Antonio turned around so that he was facing Sean, in his eyes a glint of shame and fear and Sean just pulled him closer so that they were now hugging. Rubbing the smaller ones back, Sean whispered: “You could have just come to me, you know? It´s ok to be afraid sometimes!”. 

With another sigh, Antonio slightly pushed the Indonesian away so that he could look at his face again. “That´s easy to say for you. You are never afraid and I was just ashamed. I mean, I´m an adult now I shouldn´t be afraid because of a little lightning and thunder outside!”, at the end of his little rant he dropped his gaze again, too scared of Sean´s reaction to his burst of emotions. 

But the taller one just grabbed his chin and made him look upwards again. The worry in Antonio´s eyes was still overly present, so he just set on cuddling him again. With Antonio´s head resting over his heart, he combed through the Italian’s hair and smiled as he noticed him relax against him. 

“I´m your best friend. You have no reason to be ashamed for telling me anything. I´m always gonna be hear for you no matter how old you are, Tonio.” Snuggling a little further into Sean´s chest, Antonio only managed a quiet “Thanks, Seanitelli. Love you!”, before drifting off to sleep. Cuddling the Italian closer Sean smiled and whispered into the, apart from breathing, now quiet room: “Love you, too!” 

Cuddled together like they fell asleep in the middle of the night Mitch finds them in the morning when he takes a look into Antonio´s room after he couldn´t find anyone in Sean´s room, and with a smile on his face the Kiwi closed the door again to let them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it! :)  
> Kudos or comment idc but I´d be happy to hear from you!


End file.
